<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dedicated//Klaine AU by vann_rrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488207">Dedicated//Klaine AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vann_rrose/pseuds/vann_rrose'>vann_rrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vann_rrose/pseuds/vann_rrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't be doing this. It's risky business, but they can't help themselves. Blaine becomes Mr. Shue's teaching assistant since his old school, Dalton Academy, has won Nationals 3 years in a row and McKinley needs to win this year or they will be disbanded. Kurt can't help but feel like the songs Blaine suggests are dedicated to him. And Blaine gives Kurt good reason to assume such things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**Some of the mentioned songs don't coincide with those of the Glee time-frame.<br/>**Blaine (in this fic) is older than Kurt. Blaine is a senior and Kurt is a junior.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the Tuesday after Labor Day and Mr. Schue told them he had a "big surprise" when they got back. Rachel and Tiny had a bet that he and Emma got married during the long weekend. Finn and Puck thought that Mr. Schue was going to show up in something other than a vest (and boy would <em>that</em> be a surprise!). Mercedes, Artie, and Quinn hoped Mr. Schue was going to bring in that Spanish guy again or maybe Miss Holiday!</p><p>Kurt, on the other hand, didn't know and didn't really care. Don't get him wrong, he loved Glee Club but he hadn't been able to get out of this funk that he had been in since his last sleepover with the girls. </p><p>They were talking about their relationships. Rachel went on and on about Finn, telling Kurt and Mercedes every minute detail about their last date. Then it was Mercedes turn to gush about Sam, who she explained she wasn't officially dating. But, then, there was Kurt, who had nobody. He swore he was the only gay guy at McKinley, hell, in Lima altogether! </p><p>"It's okay, Kurt, I'm sure there's <em>somebody</em> for you." Rachel tried, rubbing her friend's shoulder. But, Kurt didn't want just anyone. He wanted <em>the</em> one. His very own Disney freaking prince. Someone he could sing for. Someone he could hold at night. Someone who would lay around with him on a Sunday when it was raining outside. Someone to be just his. Someone he could belong to. </p><p><em>'Somebody</em>. Just <em>somebody</em>.' He kept thinking for the past 3 days. He needed to settle. He guessed you couldn't be picky when you were gay. You take what you can get. </p><p>He walked into the choir room, clutching his bag, wrapped tightly in his warm scarf. Sure, he knew he didn't need it, but it was comforting. </p><p>"Alright guys, let's get started, shall we?" Mr. Schue announced as soon as Kurt takes a seat, seeing as he is the last to arrive (fashionably late).</p><p>Mr. Schue walked to the white-board, grabbed a black marker before he scribbled in big letters "Surprises".</p><p>The whole club squirmed, anxious to know what the big surprise was. Rachel and Finn try to look at Mr. Schue's hand to see if they can spot a ring, since their first guess about the vest proved untrue. </p><p>"I know you're all very excited," Mr. Schue began, walking to the door, opening it gently only a few inches, "may I introduce my new teacher's assistant, Blaine Anderson!" </p><p>Everyone stood from their seats, walking to the door to see the new mystery guest. Now, <em>this</em> is not what they expected.</p><p>Kurt stayed seated, filing his nails with his lips pursed. He told Rachel Mr. Schue wouldn't get married without telling them, she was convinced.</p><p>He didn't even bother to look up, even when the guest, this Blaine Anderson, started to introduce himself. </p><p>'<em>Somebody</em>. If it's not soon, you'll die alone, and that's just sad.' He thought, a small frown tugging at his lips. He tried to further distract himself with filing his other hand, although his nails were virtually perfect already. </p><p>"Hello everybody! My name is Blaine, please just call me that, I would feel so weird if you guys called me mister. I am a transfer senior. I went to Dalton Academy before I came here. Mr. Schue asked me to come help here because at Dalton, as the lead voice, I helped them win Nationals 3 years in a row. I hope to lead you guys to victory. I wanted to start with a song for you guys. Brad, if you will."</p><p>It was unmistakable, the first few notes of Radiohead's "No Surprises" began. </p><p>He finally let himself look up, quickly packing his nail file and straightening his scarf.</p><p>"A heart that's full up like a landfill." His voice, it was smooth and rich. <em>Beautiful, </em>Kurt thought. And Kurt didn't only mean his voice. His face, hair, body, all of it. <em>Beautiful.</em></p><p>Kurt didn't realize he was zoned out until Tina elbowed him in the knee from the row in front of him. </p><p>He gave her a look, somewhat annoyed and somewhat surprised. </p><p>"Kurt, he's looking at you." Tina whispered, leaning her head on his knee. </p><p>"Who, Tina?" He looked around until his eyes met with Blaine's. </p><p>"They don't, they don't speak for us." Blaine sang, eyes looking like a promise right at Kurt. Kurt's stomach exploded with butterflies. </p><p>The song continued, but Kurt didn't notice, he was lost in Blaine's hazel eyes. </p><p>Kurt was first, though, to clap upon his ending notes, a little too energetically. </p><p>"So, what do you think of Blaine, huh? It's about time Glee club was introduced to a little Radiohead!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, patting Blaine's back proudly. </p><p>"Finally, someone who can keep up with me vocally!" Rachel exclaimed, running over to Blaine wrapping her arms around him. He laughed nervously. </p><p>"Okay, guys, I know I don't usually change the assignment, but, Blaine has inspired me, let him inspire us all." Mr. Schue walked to the board, erasing it before writing "Radiohead" instead in big letters. </p><p>"Awesome! I'm really happy that you guys enjoyed it. I hope to get to know all of you better with time. As I said earlier, I am a senior and would be happy to help out all you under classmen with school or personal things. I don't plan on leaving any time soon, so get used to seeing me around." Blaine smiled, shrugging his sweater off before setting it next to the drums, clearly looking for a place to sit permanently. </p><p>"Oh! I think the only open spot is next to Kurt at the top there. I usually trade seats with whoever is singing, but if there are two of us, it may be easier just to choose a seat." Mr. Schue chimed in. </p><p>Blaine smiled before taking a seat in the spot next to Kurt. </p><p>His heart beating like a drum. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Here's Where We Left Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After meeting in Glee Club, Kurt recognizes there is something different about Blaine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This definitely wasn't the first time Kurt was slammed into a locker. He watched with wide eyes as Justin Menes, a replacement Karovsky, and his goons dump out his bag, snapping his nail file in half, ripping a couple of magazines, and pocketing the remainder of the money he had in his coin purse. Kurt didn't speak, he couldn't. He knew if he did, it would only be worse. </p><p>Justin shoved Kurt to the ground, giving him a firm kick in the side. </p><p>"Fucking fairy." He spat as he walked away. </p><p>He was lucky this time, only leaving with a couple bruises. Nothing compared to the beating he received the other day after Glee practice. </p><p>He stumbled off to his Advanced Literature class, wiping at the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. </p><p>“Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.” Coach Beiste paused to watch Kurt at the door.</p><p>"Late, Hummel. Take a seat." </p><p>Kurt nodded, sitting in his seat, not even noticing his new desk neighbor.</p><p>"Kurt, right?" Blaine asked in a low voice, leaning into Kurt.</p><p>Kurt nodded trying to keep his head down.</p><p>"I'm Blaine. From Glee." He explained with a smile.</p><p>Kurt nodded again. </p><p>Blaine picked up on the cues, understanding Kurt didn't want to talk. He respected it, leaning back to his chair trying to focus again on the work. </p><p>"Guys, I'm not an English teacher. Someone help me read this crap. Shakespeare was writin' in a whole different language!" Coach Beiste laughed.</p><p>Blaine raised his hand, volunteering to read.</p><p>"Can someone read for our Juliet? Kurt, not to type-cast, but you did come in late." </p><p>He sighed, digging out his copy of the stupid play from his bag, one of the few things those heathens didn't vandalize. </p><p>"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Blaine began.</p><p>"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Kurt responded.</p><p>"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"</p><p>"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."</p><p>Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt, "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."</p><p>"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Kurt smiles back, cheekily.</p><p>"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."</p><p>"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."</p><p>"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."</p><p>Rachel, from the back of the class squeals. </p><p>"I still don't understand what's happening here." Ms. Beiste snickers.</p><p>"They kiss." Blaine says dryly, standing from his seat. </p><p>"Where did you get that from?" Ms. Beiste asks, thoroughly confused.</p><p>"It's in the text! Here, right here." He walks to her, showing her the line.</p><p>"I can't picture this. Maybe I should watch the movie." Beiste says, taking a seat. </p><p>Blaine sighs, walking to Kurt, holding out a hand, "May I?" Blaine asks.</p><p>"May you what?"</p><p>"Act out the scene with me. Clearly we are the only ones who understand literature." The butterflies are back, but Kurt puts his hand in Blaine's letting the older boy guide him to the front of the class.</p><p>They begin the scene again.</p><p>Blaine reaches for Kurt's hand, holding it softly between their bodies. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this," Blaine glances at Kurt's lips, eyes warm and loving, "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." </p><p>Kurt blushes, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm," their palms touch, "is holy palmers' kiss."</p><p>"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Blaine's hand rests on the side of Kurt's face, gently stroking his cheek. Kurt's breath hitches.</p><p>"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Kurt removes Blaine's hand, immediately missing the contact.</p><p>"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Blaine inches closer to Kurt, letting a hand rest on his waist.</p><p>"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Kurt stays still, eyes searching Blaine's. </p><p>"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Blaine steps closer to Kurt, closing the space between them, connecting their lips. Kurt relaxes under Blaine's touch. He wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, while Blaine's free hand moves to Kurt's jaw, deepening the kiss. Their mouths move in sync, like they've known each other their whole lives. Like this is coming home.</p><p>Reluctantly, Blaine pulls away to allow Kurt to say his next line.</p><p>Kurt touches his lips with wide eyes, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" </p><p>"Sin from thy lips?" Blaine begins, pretending to be surprised at the comment. "O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He pulls Kurt in again for a second kiss. This one is soft and sweet. Their bodies melting into each other. It is shorter than the first, but every bit as magical. </p><p>Kurt pulls away this time, eyes still closed, placing two fingers on his lips. </p><p>"Now, that is how you do Romeo and Juliet!" Rachel exclaims, clapping vigorously. </p><p>Everyone joins in after, still a little surprised at what they just saw. </p><p>"It makes so much more sense now. Why wouldn't he just say that?" Beiste exclaims, putting her book down on the desk.</p><p>The boys make their way to their seats.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God. That was Kurt's first kiss.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. he accidentally falls in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaine never knew a kiss could mean so much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for making you guys read that Romeo and Juliet scene twice. I just felt like it was right for them. I'll give you a warning before I do anything else like that, don't worry :))</p><p>**sexual assault warning in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then, they kissed! Like <em>really</em> kissed." </p><p>They're all standing around the piano, listening to Rachel retell the tale for those unlucky enough to have missed it. </p><p>Sam and Finn look at each other, eyes wide as their cheeks flush. Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn are all giggling. Artie face palms. And Santana and Brittany share a smile, <em>finally we're not the only homos in love.</em></p><p>"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Kurt walks in, a coffee in one hand and a stack of sheet music in the other. </p><p>The group quickly scatters, hurriedly taking their seats, most of them bumping into each other on the way.</p><p>"Just, how we're so excited for sectionals." Finn lies, holding up the magazine Rachel almost sat on, hiding his sly smile.</p><p>Kurt nods, taking his seat in the back row before pulling out his strawberry chap-stick applying an even coat.</p><p>Tina and Mike secretly watch him through the camera on Tina's phone, giggling like schoolgirls.</p><p>Mr. Schue walks in, Blaine close behind. </p><p>"Alright, guys. We are on the road to sectionals! I hope you are all still working on your assignment. Who wants to go first?"</p><p>A silence sweeps the room before Rachel smiles and happily volunteers. </p><p>She stands, straightening her skirt before nodding at Brad, who began planning the intro to Creep by Radiohead. </p><p><em>Of course she would do Creep.</em> Kurt rolled his eyes, only to see Blaine snickering at him from across the room. </p><p>This must've caught Rachel's eye because she stopped singing. Then, when she began again, she messed up the words. </p><p>Kurt felt kind of bad, but it felt good to finally see Rachel mess up. </p><p>She struggled her way through the final chorus, finally walking quickly to her chair, grabbing a tight hold of Finn's arm. </p><p>Kurt snickered, this time, smiling at Blaine, who smiled at him back. </p><p>"Does anyone else want to go today?" Mr. Schue asked, taking center again. </p><p>Silence again. </p><p>"Blaine, any tips for Rachel?" </p><p>Blaine's eyes shot up from where he was previously occupied, having a side conversation with a certain Junior. </p><p>"Just, Rachel, um, you can't let little things rattle you. People in the audience are going to have crying babies, cellphones going off, seats creaking, sneezes, coughs. You have to be prepared for the worst." </p><p>"I-I know. I don't usually. I think I'm just off my game today." She smiled sheepishly at her teachers, still holding tight to Finn's arm.</p><p>"If that is all our performances for the day, I would like the rest of you to talk about what songs you are going to do. Next time, Blaine is going to teach us some dance moves! Get ready for booty camp 2.0!" </p><p>The students collectively groan and then scatter.</p><p>Kurt goes to Rachel and, by default, Finn.</p><p>"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" He begins, kneeling in front of the couple.</p><p>"Course, bro. Anything." Finn answers.</p><p>"I, um, in the hallway if that's okay."</p><p>They nod.</p><p> </p><p>"So, I'm trying to decide which song to do. I don't know which one better highlights my impressive soprano." He begins, holding up two sets of sheet music. One "All I Need" and the other "Fake Plastic Trees". </p><p>Rachel takes a look at each, flipping through pages, smiling as she reads the lyrics. </p><p>"Who is it for?" </p><p>"W-What? Nobody. Just me." Kurt blushes.</p><p>"It's just that 'All I Need' is a really emotional song. It might be difficult to channel that emotion out of nothing. And while 'Fake Plastic Trees' is an amazing selection, I personally think someone like Brittany or Quinn could bring something special to that song." Rachel hands the music back to Kurt, placing 'All I Need' on top.</p><p>"It won't be that hard." Kurt smiles.</p><p>"You're totally crushing on Blaine, you liar!" Rachel elbows Kurt, earning a squeal from the young gay. </p><p>"Am not!"</p><p>"Are, too! That kiss was no stage kiss, it was pure unfiltered and irresistible teenage love!" </p><p>"So what is it was? It's never going to happen. I mean, Blaine is basically a teacher. And while I do love a forbidden romance, this romance is too forbidden." </p><p>The door opened suddenly.</p><p>"Guys, Mr. Schue has an announcement." Sam says from the door.</p><p>The three make their way into the room and to their seats. </p><p>"So, I was actually waiting to tell you guys this, but I just got the official confirmation." Mr. Schue began.</p><p>Tension built in the room as the pause endured.</p><p>"I am going to Italy with Emma and her family, where I intend to get her father's blessing. That's right. When I get back, I am going to ask Emma to marry me!" </p><p>The room exploded in cheers. Rachel, Finn, TIna, and Kurt all running to hug their teacher while the others stood in their seats, clapping. </p><p>"Alright, alright," He settled them, "I am going to be away for a few weeks."</p><p>"But, what about sectionals?" Puck asked, arms thrown in the air. </p><p>"Actually, Blaine will be your temporary director. You will all treat him as you would treat me. I have absolutely no doubt that he will guide you guys to victory." </p><p>Blaine's eyes widened, smile on his face.</p><p>"Me? By myself?" </p><p>"Absolutely. You have proven yourself, Blaine. You can do it. And you have a great bunch of kids who I'm sure will help you."  </p><p><em>Oh, I will absolutely help you, </em>Kurt thought.</p><p>*********************************scary, scary, sad times lie ahead, view discretion is advised*********************************</p><p>"Hey, lady boy." Justin smirks and slams Kurt's gym locker shut. </p><p>"I-I, what do you want?" Kurt's face painted with fear and surprise. </p><p>Justin puts a hand on the now shut locker, on the left side of Kurt's head. </p><p>He leans in close to the Hummel boy, whispering in his ear, "Heard you kissed a boy." </p><p>Kurt tries to lean back, his body flush against the locker. </p><p>"Answer me." Justin slams a fist on the locker.</p><p>Kurt nods quickly, frightened for a different reason, now. </p><p>
  <em>Oh God, Justin is going to kiss me.</em>
</p><p>"You know our deal, Hummel. The terms we agreed on." </p><p>Kurt lets out the breath he had been holding since his locker was shut. </p><p>"It's n-not fair, Justin. You know I don't l-like you." Kurt tries to fold his arms, only for them to be pushed apart by Justin's rough hands.</p><p>"Bullshit." He spat, pushing closer to Kurt, putting a knee between Kurt's legs. </p><p>"We agreed that after you'd had your first kiss, those sweet lips would be mine, Hummel. Unless you'd like option two, I beat the living shit out of you. Make your choice." </p><p>Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. The world was spinning, turning black. He was scared. The last time he had refused Justin something, he broke his arm and nearly gave him internal bleeding. He would hate to see what this would result in. </p><p>"P-please don't hurt me." Kurt cried, tears falling down his pale cheeks. </p><p>"Perfect. You chose wisely, lady boy." Justin slowly moved forward, a hand snaking around Kurt's waist, the other hand on his cheek.</p><p>Kurt felt sick. It was so different than when he was in this position with Blaine almost 24 hours before. He felt safe, loved, seen. But, now, he feels dirty, violated, objectified. </p><p>When their lips finally touched, Justin's hands slid down to grab Kurt's ass. Kurt squealed, quickly swatting his hands away. </p><p>"Fucking mine." Justin growled, grabbing both Kurt's wrists with one hand and putting them above his head, letting his other hand grope Kurt's ass the way he had before. </p><p>Silent tears rolled down Kurt's face, tasting the salt in the kiss. </p><p>Justin forced his tongue in Kurt's mouth. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would all end soon. </p><p>"Kurt? Are you in here?" An angel, <em>his</em> Blaine's voice. </p><p>Justin pulled away, covering Kurt's mouth with his hand. </p><p>"Don't fucking speak." he whispered, hot breath making Kurt's stomach sick.</p><p>"Kurt?" Blaine's voice began getting closer, he wasn't far, now. </p><p>Suddenly, Justin removed his hand and connected their lips again. </p><p>It was more forceful this time, Justin grabbing at any part of Kurt he could find.</p><p>"Kurt?!" Blaine's voice was a mixture of fear and shock.</p><p>Blaine had a feeling this wasn't consensual. </p><p>"Do you mind?" Justin parted, saying with a breath.</p><p>Kurt did everything he could to get the message across to Blaine. </p><p>Blaine got it.</p><p>"Actually, I do. Hands off my boyfriend, loser. Don't ever fucking touch him again." He walked up to Justin, pushing him off of Kurt.</p><p>As soon as he was free of Justin's grasp, he ran behind Blaine, clutching his waist like he was the only thing keeping him on the ground. </p><p>"Boyfriend? Bullshit." Justin spat in Blaine's face. </p><p>"And who the fuck are you?" Blaine put an arm around Kurt's waist, letting Kurt lay his head on his shoulder.</p><p>Justin was the first to throw a punch, but Blaine deflected it, pushing Kurt behind him. </p><p>Blaine threw a punch of his own, hitting Justin square in the jaw. </p><p>"I'm not one to resort to violence, so I am going to walk away. But, if I ever see you touch Kurt ever again, you will never ever want to show your face again because I will fuck you up so bad, nobody will recognize you." </p><p>With his arm still around Kurt, Blaine led the way out of the locker room. </p><p>"Kurt, are you okay? What did he do to you?" Blaine took Kurt into the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind them. </p><p>"He, I, um. He just, I didn't." Kurt cried, tears falling down onto the bathroom floor as he slowly slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.</p><p>Blaine sat next to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. </p><p>"<em>I won't run away no more, I promise.</em>" Blaine sang softly.</p><p>"<em>Even when I get bored, I promise."</em>He continues, letting Kurt sob onto his chest.</p><p>"<em>Even when you lock me out, I promise.</em>" He presses a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.</p><p>"<em>I say my prayers every night, I promise."</em></p><p>"<em>Even when the ship is wrecked, tie me to the rotten deck, I promise."</em>He strokes Kurt's hair and Kurt tries to focus on Blaine's heartbeat.</p><p>Slowly, Kurt calms down enough to speak.</p><p>"I-I'm so glad you came." Kurt sniffled, looking up to meet Blaine's eyes.</p><p>"You weren't in glee club and they told me your last period was gym, so I had to come look for you. But, besides that, besides them, I had a feeling something was wrong, Kurt. I don't know how and I don't know why, but we're connected. I feel what you feel." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek.</p><p>"G-glee club? What- you just left them to come searching for me?"</p><p>"Of course, I did."</p><p>"I-I never knew a kiss could mean so much."</p><p>"A kiss?"</p><p>"Yesterday. That kiss, that was my first kiss."</p><p>"Your first kiss?"</p><p>Kurt nodded.</p><p>"And I gave it to you like that? In front of all those people?" </p><p>Kurt nodded again.</p><p>"God, you must hate me."</p><p>"The opposite actually."</p><p>"Please, let me give you a real first kiss. A kiss that's slow and makes you feel like you're seeing the sun for the first time. One that makes your stomach feel like you're going down a roller coaster. One that you can really enjoy." </p><p>Kurt nods, "Yes. Kiss me."</p><p>Blaine turns to completely face Kurt. He puts a hand on his cheek as he leans in, his eyes slowly closing. Kurt feels the butterflies as his eyes close. Slowly and carefully, Blaine connects their lips. They move together, Kurt's hand moving to Blaine's shoulder, pulling him closer. Blaine's hands move to Kurt's hips. </p><p>"May I?" He questions.</p><p>"Whatever you want."</p><p>Blaine pulls Kurt into his lap, Kurt straddling him.</p><p>Kurt's hands wrap around Blaine's neck, and Blaine's staying on Kurt's waist.</p><p>It wasn't dirty, it was more loving than anything. The way they had immediately connected, formed a sort of bond from the first time they saw each other. Something inside both of them knew they were somehow made for this. For loving, for kissing, for touching, for comforting each other. </p><p>Kurt pulls away, resting his forehead on Blaine's. Heavy breaths and smiles filled the bathroom. </p><p>"I never want to stop kissing you, Kurt." </p><p>"Don't."</p><p>Kurt leans in to connect their lips again, allowing the kiss to deepen naturally, inviting Blaine's tongue into his own mouth. </p><p>A soft moan escapes his lips and Kurt smiles.</p><p>Blaine pulls away this time, reluctantly of course. He put his hand on Kurt's cheek, kissing his forehead softly. </p><p>"God, I love you." It came out so naturally, and it felt normal to the both of them. It didn't feel like they had only just met 2 days ago. It felt like they were coming home. </p><p>"I know. I love you, too." Kurt smiled as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's nose. </p><p>"We should get to Glee practice, beautiful. Lord knows what Rachel Berry is making them do." Blaine explains, kissing Kurt's cheek.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Kurt smirks, standing from where he sat on Blaine's lap, helping Blaine up as well. </p><p>
  <em>This is the start of something beautiful.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaine's booty-camp goes a little better than Kurt expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They decided to go in together. They didn't know, at first, if Blaine should go in first, then Kurt, as to not seem suspicious, but they realized they didn't care about what the others thought. </p><p>"Okay everyone, I hope you have all prepared for what is going to be the most exercise most of you have probably ever done." Blaine announces as Kurt walks to his seat.</p><p>Rachel raises her hand, "Um, Blaine, I happen to do cardio training every morning before school. This is going to be easy!" </p><p>Blaine cocks an eyebrow at her, mouthing the word easy, like he is offended. </p><p>Kurt giggles, immediately covering his mouth with his hand once he realized everyone was staring at him.</p><p>"Sorry." He whispers.</p><p>"You were trained in ballet, right, Rachel?" Blaine asks, leaning on the piano.</p><p>"That's right. My dads put me in ballet when I was 2. Ballet and singing lessons, that's the rigorous life of a star." </p><p>"Perfect, so, you can demonstrate." Blaine smirks, clearly up to something.</p><p>Kurt can't help but admire every little thing Blaine does. If someone had told him last week that he'd be half-way to being in a relationship, he would've called them crazy before pivoting away.</p><p>"5,6,7,8...plie for me, Rachel. First, good. Second, perfect. One in third, great. Now give me a double pique turn, arms in fifth, don't go flat on that releve and remember to spot. And from there give me 3 chaines into a sous-sus, grande chagement." Blaine orders, inspecting Rachel's technique.</p><p>She completes the turn, but stumbles on her second chaine. </p><p>"Where was your turn-out? Your spotting?" Blaine asks, adjusting Rachel's shoulders before telling her to do it again. </p><p>She attempts it 3 more times before giving up, stalking angrily to her chair. </p><p>"This is not easy work. Yes, you may have the technique, but you need the connection, too. Show choir is all about making a connection with your audience." Blaine explains.</p><p>"Watch me. Brad, go for it." He says, taking center. </p><p>"I Promise", the song Blaine sang for Kurt in the bathroom.</p><p>He stands in first, waiting for the lyrics to begin.</p><p>"I won't run away no more, I promise." He executes a back jete with ease, followed by a soutenu. His voice is so sincere, like a promise.</p><p>"Even when I'm bored, I promise." A simple pas de bourre, followed by a echappe, beautifully.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, where did he learn to dance like that?</em>
</p><p>The song promptly ends. </p><p>"You felt it, didn't you? The emotion?" Blaine asked. </p><p>"I don't understand, dancing ballet is almost impossible to do while singing." Rachel says, shaking her head.</p><p>"Almost. Now, I don't expect you guys to learn ballet by sectionals. But, I think it might be cool if we had some people singing and some people dancing ballet. Those of you who are trained, of course. Rachel, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Kurt." He smiled as he said Kurt's name.</p><p>
  <em>Oh damn you.</em>
</p><p>"Wait, hold on. How did you know I did ballet?" Santana interjects.</p><p>"Mr. Schue and I had a meeting with your parents to talk about talents you don't talk about in Glee club. Let's just say Mike and Brittany won't be the only ones dancing this year." Blaine smiled an evil smile.</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Wait, wait, so you met our parents? You met my dad?" Kurt interjects from the back.</p><p>"I did and Burt is lovely. You could've told me you and Finn are brothers." </p><p>Kurt slumps defeated in his seat. </p><p>"Let's move to the Auditorium!"</p><p>*********************</p><p>"I didn't know it would upset you." Blaine runs down the hall after locking up the choir room to catch up to Kurt.</p><p>"I just wish you would've told me. I'm not upset. Not really at least." </p><p>"Kurt, this is obviously not just about me meeting your dad." Blaine stops, pulling Kurt to stop with him.</p><p>Kurt looks at his feet, avoiding Blaine's eyes.</p><p>"He doesn't know I'm gay, Blaine. I was hoping he had forgotten about me doing ballet. Maybe it would give him a more masculine image of me if I had played a sport as a kid or something."</p><p>"Ballet is a sport, Kurt. And I'm going to tell you, your dad knows you're gay." </p><p>"N-no he doesn't."</p><p>"Yes, he does. He told me to watch out for you because you're fragile. He doesn't want you to get hurt." </p><p>Kurt sighs. Those <em>somebody</em> thoughts came back again.</p><p>"Hey, hey, I don't want you to get hurt either." Blaine puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder. </p><p>"How would I get hurt? It's ballet."</p><p>"Exactly, it's ballet. Clearly you have some conflicting feelings about your ballet background, so if you don't want to do the dance, you don't have to. I love you, Kurt."</p><p>"But, you're making the rest of them do it, aren't you?" </p><p>"Yes, but you're not the rest of them. You're special." </p><p>"I'll do the dance. But, only if you go on a date with me."</p><p>"Oh, is that your price?" Blaine moves closer to Kurt, putting an arm around his waist. </p><p>Kurt nods, his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck.</p><p><em>"Where's Blaine?"</em>They hear in the distance. They quickly shuffle apart. </p><p>"Sorry, I'm coming. I just got the key stuck in the lock." He lied, walking quickly down the hall to unlock the Auditorium. </p><p>But, not before turning to Kurt and whispering a quick yes and giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>******************************************</p><p>"So, we're going to start with our group one singing and our group two dancing. We'll sing 'Get This Party Started' by Pink first. Go ahead and set up, everyone." </p><p>The group get into their places, Quinn, Artie, Finn, Mercedes and Tina standing on the bleachers set up in the back and the rest of the group ready to begin the dance. </p><p>This one wasn't ballet, it was hip hop, something Kurt knew he had no knowledge of. He was so afraid of completely embarrassing himself in front of Blaine. </p><p>"I'm coming up so you better get this party started." Mercedes began.</p><p>That was his cue, he walked onto the stage trying to look like he knew what he was doing. </p><p>Surprisingly, he didn't mess up. Everything felt natural, maybe Blaine was a pretty good teacher. </p><p>Once the music stopped, Kurt took a breath, realizing he had made it through.</p><p>"Very good, group one. Take 5. My dancers, you look a little stiff. Rachel, when you dance, you make this face. Like you're concentrating too hard. Mike, phenomenal, as always, you know hip hop. Santana, Brittany very nice job, I could actually use a little more attitude from you, Brittany. And Kurt, very good job. There's only one note." Blaine hops on the stage and walks over to where Kurt is in the second line. </p><p>"When you roll your hips, you're not giving me sex. You're giving me spooning on the couch watching The Notebook. I need you to bring it. Turn up the heat." </p><p>"I don't think I understand what you mean."</p><p>"Here." Blaine stands behind Kurt.</p><p>"May I?" </p><p>"Whatever you want."</p><p>Blaine puts his hands on Kurt's hips. </p><p>"Roll your hips for me." Blaine said close to Kurt's ear.</p><p>He bit his lip as he obeyed. </p><p>"Loosen up, Kurt."</p><p>"I can't with everyone watching me." </p><p>"Everyone take 5." </p><p>Once everyone is off the stage, Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's hips, definitely leaving bruises.</p><p>"Give me sex. Turn me on." Blaine commands.</p><p>Kurt's breath hitches as he feels Blaine's breath on his neck.</p><p>Kurt rolls his hips again, brushing against Blaine with his ass. A small moan escapes his mouth. </p><p>"Again, Kurt, you're still tight." He places soft kisses on the younger boy's neck. </p><p>"Maybe you should loosen me up." Kurt says seductively, letting out another moan.</p><p>"Fuck, Kurt."</p><p>"Am I loose yet?" He rolls his hips again, feeling Blaine's growing cock press against him. </p><p>"Mm, God. I should've given them 20 minutes." He sucks a purple bruise onto Kurt's neck.</p><p>"Mark me, I wanna be yours." Kurt says, rolling his hips again. </p><p>"God, if you keep doing that, we're going to have to go backstage." </p><p>"Doing what?" He rolls his hips again.</p><p>Blaine moans again. </p><p>He turns Kurt around sharply.</p><p>"I'm going to bring you backstage. Is that okay?" Blaine bites his lip, watching Kurt with lustful eyes.</p><p>"Yes. I'm yours."</p><p>With that Blaine sweeps him away to a dark closet on stage left.</p><p>He slams Kurt against the wall, earning an excited gasp from the Junior.</p><p>"God, if you ever make me this horny again, I might have to fuck you right there on that stage." He kisses his neck, hands snaking up his shirt.</p><p>"Blaine? Can I ask you something before we go on?"</p><p>Blaine immediately pulls away.</p><p>"Of course, Kurt. Anything."</p><p>"Are we...dating?" </p><p>Blaine giggles.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God, I offended him.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, I mean, if we're not, we could totally continue making out and stuff. I was just, I was just wondering, I-"</p><p>He is cut off by Blaine's lips on his. It's a sweet kiss. No tongue.</p><p>"I want to date you. Is that what you want?" Blaine asks.</p><p>"Yes. More than anything."</p><p>"Then it's settled, boyfriend."</p><p><em>Boyfriend.</em> Kurt liked the sound of that.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here are videos of the dances they are doing for Sectionals:</p><p>Mentioned in Chapter 4:<br/>GET THE PARTY STARTED: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ0yTf2zYlE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>